Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $49.6\%$
Solution: $49.6$ percent = $49.6$ per cent = $49.6$ per hundred $49.6\% = \dfrac{49.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{49.6\%} = 0.496$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.